This invention relates to an artificial flower lamp assembly, and more particularly to an artificial flower lamp assembly which contains a plurality of artificial flower lamps.
A conventional lamp assembly for a Christmas tree has a plurality of decoration lamps. However, the decoration lamps are separated from artificial flowers on the Christmas tree. The decoration lamps cannot illuminate the artificial flowers clearly.